


ARC Trooper Jesse NSFW Alphabet

by escapedthesarlacc



Series: Clone NSFW Alphabet [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, as always this is just smut, gender neutral reader, jesse is a fuckboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc
Summary: What it says in the title. Written with GN!reader in mind.This is my first time writing gender-neutral smut, so please let me know if I did anything wrong.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & Reader
Series: Clone NSFW Alphabet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094015
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	ARC Trooper Jesse NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Jesse doesn’t stick around for aftercare; he’s the king of one-night stands. He is incredibly upfront about the fact he's only looking for sex and not a relationship. He doesn't catch feelings but he will give you the best dicking of your life. 

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Jesse is proud of his face. He may share it with all of his brothers, but he just knows he stands out. It could be the tattoo or his constant stubble, or just the fact he knows he’s really, really good-looking.

The first thing Jesse notices in a partner is their smile. He doesn’t have a physical preference when it comes to his partners, but he notices confidence and can spot a smile from across a crowded room.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

Like a lot of clones, Jesse has a breeding kink and loves coming inside of his partners (but he makes sure they have an implant/uses protection to prevent pregnancy if applicable.) It's more the idea of marking you, making you remember him even when he’s not there.

He also loves coming on your back and/or face. Something about the sight of him streaking your skin ignites something in him he can’t quite put his finger on.

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

It’s not dirty and he’d never admit it out loud but he desperately wants to find someone who wants him beyond his body/dick. He wants to be loved and doted on, reminded that he’s unique. He wants to find someone that makes him want to stay the night, but he’s afraid of opening himself up.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

Jesse is very experienced in bed, not experienced in relationships. He knows how to please his partners while getting himself off in the process. For Jesse, sex is an act of mutual pleasure and he's very, very good at it.

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

He doesn't have a favorite position, he has favorite positions for what the situation calls for. A semi-public or public fuck? He’s going to want to take you from behind against a wall or sink or the bathroom stall of 79s. Maybe with you sitting on his lap while his ARC Trooper kama hides what’s going on.

In the barracks, he loves spooning you while he fucks into you, hidden under the covers. If you’re in a place where you know you have privacy, he will use any and all positions in his handbook. 

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

Jesse uses his sense of humor to charm you. He knows he's funny, he knows he's hot, but he wants to make sure you're comfortable and laughing too. He has a way of making people comfortable quickly with his jokes and ease.

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

It’s very easy to fall in love with Jesse and it’s not uncommon for his partners who previously understood his agreement (NO relationships) to catch feelings. A large part of that is how attentive he is in bed. He makes you feel like you’re the only other person in the galaxy and deeply cares about how you get off. It’s hard not to want more.

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

Jesse has a set grooming routine. He shaves his head, he keeps everything else maintained. 

He also smells amazing. Like all the clones are strict about personal hygiene, but there's something different about Jesse. He has a crisp, light signature scent.

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

He loves jerking off. If he hasn’t had sex that day, he’s probably going to masturbate. He has a Rolodex of experiences to tap into for his spank bank so the possibilities are endless.

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

He loves the risk of someone seeing the two of you or accidentally walking in. It’s why he doesn’t mind public or semi-public sex.

He loves being praised, especially when he’s being rough. 

He loves spanking his partners, especially if he’s hitting it from behind. If you press back against him/ask for more while he’s spanking your ass, just know he’s not going to last long. If you bend over in front of him, clothed or not, expect a swat to your backside. He loves spanking.

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

Location doesn't matter to Jesse. He has had sex pretty much everywhere: the bathroom of 79s, a booth at 79s, the back of a speeder cab, the barracks, the medbay, and he's even gotten close to screwing on the floor of the Jedi Council Room. 

It's always nicer if you have an apartment, but he's not picky. 

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

A good song playing (and he definitely has a pump-up playlist he blasts when he's getting ready for a night out) as he's sitting in a booth with his brothers and he notices someone making eyes at him. He double-checks a few times, grinning and looking away before catching their eye again, just to make sure it's him they're looking at. Of course it is. Who could notice anyone else when Jesse is around? 

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything that wasn’t consensual. He’s a fuckboy, but a fuckboy with CONSENT.

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Jesse LOVES blowjobs, he tends to be a little rougher with them and he would love to fuck your face if you let him. Just the sight of his partner on their knees, begging to put his cock in their mouth ignites him. Gag and drool on his dick and he’s putty in your hands, er, mouth...

He goes down on you, of course, but he much prefers to receive. He’s not as good as some of his brothers in terms of giving, but he’s still memorable. 

He does have a slight ass-eating kink though. He loves to eat the booty. Present your ass to him and he’ll be busy for a while.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

Jesse doesn’t have one set speed, it all calls on the situation/what his partner wants. He can plow you like a machine or he can be sweet and slow, it’s all whatever you want, baby.

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

If it means sex, he’s down. Quickies are absolutely okay and he can still get the job done. Plus quickies mean he can fuck you while still in his armor and he LOVES that.

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

RISK!! Yes. Jesse is constantly teetering on the edge of a cliff when it comes to sex. He has buckets of confidence and he’s willing to push that envelope as much as he can. There is very little he would say no to and he loves taking risks. 

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

He can last a very long time, especially if he’s edging you, but he’s usually only good for one round. Which is fine by time, he’s not known for sticking around for much longer than that.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

Jesse loves experimenting with toys on partners and has a few for himself. Cock rings help him last longer and he loves using vibes/dildos on partners.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Jesse loves teasing and edging you. It helps him last longer and he loves the power of seeing you squirm and whine because of him. 

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

He’s not chatty in bed, but he’s a soft moaner. He much prefers to hear the noises you make. Tell him how good he makes you feel, how no one has ever fucked you like him. That’s what he wants.

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

Jesse can put on a striptease without it being goofy. He’s also an amazing dancer, and the way he moves his hips transfers into the bedroom.

There are probably some nude photos of him floating around on the holo-net. (None with his face in them so it’s impossible to confirm…)

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

Jesse is the hottest of the clones. He has the most muscles and the best body. It’s hard not to just stop and stare when he strips for you. 

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Off the charts. Constantly horny. Would fuck a couch cushion. 

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Unknown, because Jesse wouldn’t risk falling asleep with a partner. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com


End file.
